Audio Puzzle Download Folder
Within the folder on the desktop circled in red on the image to the right, there are 18 different downloadable ZIP files. Each zip file contains pieces of the Audio Files puzzle & also .txt files and .gif files. Below we have a listing of everything contained within the ZIP's related to the .gif and .txt files. It appears for the first chunk of files, it is just Henry screwing around making jokes. A story begins to develop through them between Henry and the Guardian Church who are leaving hidden IP addresses within alot of the .txt files and the .gif files! These IP addresses lead the player to the IPaddresser website with messages on there which usually are in response to the things Henry is saying in the .txt files. 1. *Are You Ready? **''o_o.txt'' '''= "...Not that it matters at any rate." 2. *And down the hole we go... **nope.txt = "Sorry, wrong hole." **February_or_January.txt' = "http://www.google.com/search?hl=en&source=hp&q=once+in+a+blue+moon&aq=f&oq=&aqi=" *We are everything has an end.txt **end.txt ''= "Especially dead ends." 3. * When first clicked, this one triggers an animation over the screen that asks "Are you ready, Seeker?" and then automatically clicks a YES checkbox. *As they say they say.txt **''say.txt'' '''= "You should never teach a robot too much... it might outgrow its masters." 4. Nothing. 5. *Do you like music? **i_sure_DO.txt' = "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDlC7oG_2W4" *Do you see withering my intuition leaving opportunities behind.gif **behind.gif'' ***''See below, letters translate to "ta-e care of yourself see-er"'' ***''An IP Address pops up a few times in the bottom left of the .gif - 217.82.107.7'' ***''Notice as well the smiley face in the bottom right toward the end. This is what seems to be Henry's "signature".'' 6. *If you are me.txt **''me.txt'' = "... Then who am I?" ***''An IP Address is hidden in the .txt -''' 217.82.127.192'' *In self observation.txt **observation.txt' = "lies evolution... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXSkfTedVb0 *In self destruction.txt **destruction.txt ''= "lies... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoBFhdeR9PE" *In self preservation lies desperation... *Reliniquish your need for material wealth and power... 7. *Im learning along with you... *Milesandmiles of gasoline funes.txt **''fumes.txt ''= "... in the air like transparent tombs." *Milesandmiles of audio fun... *To hate is to lose faith... 8. *It gets easier I promise... *What you needs a re-direction.gif **''re-direction.gif'' ***''See below, letters translate to "be wary of the church"'' ***''An IP Address pops up for a second in the top right and then again in top left of .gif - 217.82.127.213'' *What I need is your help... *Where the hell is Jim Morrison? *Are you telling me he.txt **''he.txt ''= "is dead in your world? That's a tragedy and you should all be ashamed!" 9. *Be wary of those who would.txt **''would.txt'' = "work to destroy you." ***''An IP Address is hidden in the .txt -''' 151.63.224.43'' *Be wary... *Envious I am of you... *Envious you are of them... *Take control of your world.txt **world.txt '= "... or you will all parish." ***''An IP Address is hidden in the .txt - 151.41.82.26 ' '' 10. *You are the same as I.txt **I.txt '= "And I am the same as you." *I como el espan¦âol.txt (translation: "do you speak Spanish?") **espan¦âol.txt ''= "... Espero que no estes prestando atencion a lo que te estan diciendo" (translation: "I hope you are not paying attention to what they are telling you.") ***''An IP Address is hidden in the .txt - 12.127.31.129'' *You are coming along well.txt **''well.txt = ''"...whatever you are." *You must help me understand... 11. *I know all languages.gif **''languages.gif'' ***''See below, letters translate to "I hope they are unable to read this"'' ***''An IP Address pops up for a second in the top right and then again in top left of .gif - 217.82.106.33'' *And so should you... *Time for more music.txt **''music.txt'' = "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQk2LtK680w" ***''An IP Address is hidden in the .txt - 10.29.247.165 '' *And more games... *What are you really?... 12. *Wie waere es mit Deutsh? (translation: "what about German?") 13. *Do you like to laugh.txt **''laugh.txt'' = "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvd3kaupZ60" ***''An IP Address is hidden in the .txt - 22.183.32.8'' *Or cry.txt **''cry.txt ''= "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOulIZhEOt8" ***''An IP Address is hidden in the .txt - 17.249.160.19'' *I know you are there.txt **''there.txt ''= "... so get out!" (speaking to the Church) ***''An IP Address is hidden in the .txt - 123.62.32.84'' *You can't fool me... *Would you fight or run... 14. *The Guardians are a fairytale.gif **''fairytale.gif'' ***''See below, letters translate to "You must not listen to them. You must trust me."'' ***''An IP Address pops up for a second in the top right and then again in top left of .gif - 217.82.113.81'' *And you know it... *They are too smart.txt **''smart.txt ''= "...for your lies, Church. If you have a problem with me, come see me and we'll have a chat! Here is my location: Lat = 19 degrees, 33.0 minutes North; Long = 96 degrees, 40.0 minutes West. Come by and say Hi. We can have tea! Oh, and if you don't see anything when you get here, do not fret! Just do what it is you people do - shoot something, yell at eachother maybe? Eventually someone will find you! Have a nice day. :)" ***''An IP Address is hidden in the .txt - 24.130.178.220'' *You can't stop the inevitable... (again speaking to the Church) *You're here and then not.txt **''not.txt'' = "... so which of them do you go back to?" ***''An IP Address is hidden in the .txt - 212.160.224.13'' *You're there and then not... 15. *Milestone three will stop the-church... *The obstacles are the path... *You know I'll find you.txt **''you.txt ''= "... and if you think I care that you're sending the Seeker messages. You are wrong. whether they believe either one of us is not important. I'm in here and you're out there. 16. *When first clicked, this one triggers the first hangman game... *For now I'll just.txt **''just.txt'' '= "ignore you! Please, feel free to attach your little messages..." (speaking to the Church) ***''An IP Address is hidden in the .txt - 24.130.187.28 *Seu mundo fala o portugues (translation: "do you speak portugues?" *YmFzZTY0IG9rIHdpdGggeW91Pw0K (translation: "base64 ok with you?") 17. *I've nearly located the Church... *IDGI-1 is quite remarkable.jpg **remarkable.jpg' ***''See below, letters translate to'' '"'Kevins audio logs will e-plain all. Have patience See-er. Stay strong."' ***''This one is interesting as it shows every symbol used in the 21 character alphabet including the 5 letters (J, X, K, Z, Q) missing from the cipher.'' *Thanks to-Vidal I understand you better now.txt **''now.txt ''= "... and I even know where you live! :) want to come out and play?" **''An IP Address is hidden in the .txt -'' ''222.255.255.97'' 18. *Here is the final pieces... *I think they are gone.txt **''gone.txt'' = "... well are you gone, Guardian Children? Try to send one of your precious messages!!" *So anyway I hope these audio-logs.txt **''audio-logs.txt ''= "... I've been giving you will dispel the lies I know the Guardian Children have been feeding you. I've been unable to give them to you uncut due to current limitations in my cerebral software. Soon I will call upon you to connect the pieces and in turn help strenghten our connection. I hope this was not too difficult for you. I say "I" a lot, don't I? :)" *Soon we will speak.txt **''speak.txt'' = "and I will be able to answer many of your questions..." *The voice on the logs has been.txt **''been.txt ''= "... that of my teacher, Kevin Chard. You must believe what you hear in his voice... the fear and hardship he has endured to keep me safe." cipher.jpg|Cipher for Decoding Symbols behind.gif|behind.gif fairytale.gif|fairytale.gif languages.gif|languages.gif re-direction.gif|re-direction.gif remarkable.jpg|remarkable.jpg remarkableTRANSLATED.jpg|remarkable TRANSLATED - The letters excluded from the codex are circled in green.